


[podfic of] Hey Gravity!, by jukeboxghost

by TheOneCalledEli



Series: [Podfic of] Hey Gravity, You Are My Enemy! [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunken Confessions, Epiphanies, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, r-word, use of ableist language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Hey Gravity! by jukeboxghostAuthor summary -It’s not like it actually changes that much. Spencer is still his friend and his bandmate and his Guitar Hero sidekick and his main rival for apple juice in the morning.It’s just now Brendon is aware that Spencer is made up of squares and smooth circles and he wants to fucking touch them.
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Series: [Podfic of] Hey Gravity, You Are My Enemy! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[podfic of] Hey Gravity!, by jukeboxghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jukeboxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxghost/pseuds/jukeboxghost). Log in to view. 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/HeyGravity!%20correct%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Hey%20Gravity!C.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [jukeboxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxghost/pseuds/jukeboxghost) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxghost/profile)! Silly puns, happy band, and precious Bden- where could you go wrong? The way Brendon is written was so much fun to read. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on March 5, 2014. UPDATE 02/02/21: Please note, if you have downloaded this file previously, I had misattributed the author on the cover art. This is now corrected, so please download the correct file/cover art. Thank you! 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
